


We Are Not SuperhEros

by CrunchyRamenAndTaroBoba, DreamsOfLoveAndLaughter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Deaths, Don't Like Don't Read, Dormants are like muggles, F/M, Fighting and violence, M/M, NOTHING IS TRUELY GOOD OR EVIL, People have powers if they are fusions, Rebellions, SO MUCH GAY MANY WOW, Thoughts of Suicide, Thoughts of depression, everyone just needs a hug, so much references, so much trash, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyRamenAndTaroBoba/pseuds/CrunchyRamenAndTaroBoba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfLoveAndLaughter/pseuds/DreamsOfLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Imagine a world where the majority of the population have supernatural powers. Where the weaker Dormants must bend to the will of the Fusions. Now put both Fusions and Dormants together and the world goes to shit. For years, Yuri has been in hiding, with a secret that could change his fate while Victor, a top notch Elite knew his place in the world. That is, until he met a certain someone.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guys! This is my first fic and I'm collaborating with CrunchyRamenAndTaroBoba! She will be writing Victor's point of view while I will be writing Yuri's. We hope you like and and enjoy!!
> 
> Dreams won't curse  
> But crunchy will ~(^u^)~  
> Byeeeee

Yuri's POV

I groaned as I heard my alarm go off next to my ear, and I was forced to yet again embrace the world of reality. I groggily felt around for the snooze button, desperately trying to hold on to the small chance that sleep may pull me under again, but to no avail. The cruel and harsh world seemed to stare back at me as I slowly opened my eyes. There was no point in lying around anymore.

I grabbed my glasses before I left, pausing only to check that all the doors and windows were shut tight and locked. I shuddered at the thought of a Fusion, a person with enhanced abilities, standing in my house, toying with what little I held dear. After all, there was nothing much left to hold on to. The Fusions had taken everything from me. My happiness. My freedom.

My family.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts as I entered the factory, where I needed every ounce of focus I could manage. One wrong move could mean sudden death. Or worse. If an Elite, a powerful Fusion, caught you out of line.... death would be merciful at that point.

"Hey Yuri," my co-worker nodded as I took my post next to him. He was a simple but silent guy, which suited me just fine. Making conversation had never been one of my strong suits, especially not now, where an Elite could catch me with my secret at any time. A secret that I had worked for years to keep. A secret that could glorify my status, or could mean sudden death. And I was not ready to take that risk.

Because the truth is, I am a Fusion.

And I am in the one place where I am the most vulnerable. My ability is ranked low class, in a place where only the strong survive. Elites had taken over this area a while ago, and had committed to wiping out the weaker Fusions and enslaving humans. Yet, this is the only place where I could not raise any suspicion. No one would suspect that I am a Fusion, and yet I am hiding in plain sight. I have been in hiding my entire life, after an Elite had killed my parents and had tried to take me. They had bought just enough time for me to escape, but they were killed in the process. I had promised myself that their death would not be in vain. I would live my life in return for theirs. In society. In secrecy. In safety. 

'Stop', I told myself. Thoughts like these would only trigger my ability....

Too late. I realized my mistake. My vision began to darken as my mind thrust forward an image. I saw... Myself. Me getting home. Walking through the front door, only to feel a hand clamp over my mouth and a blindfold being pulled over my eyes. The last thing I saw in the image was a man with silver hair before I finally came back to reality.

My heart racing, I looked around to see if anyone had realized my mistake. My ability, while weak and useless in combat, was rare, and the Fusions would stop at nothing to get rid of someone like me. It was the ability to see the near future. While it certainly was useful at times, it was usually a burden, giving me information that I would definitely have been better off not knowing. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be absorbed in their own task and I had not drawn any unwanted attention. All that was left to do was to finish my shift with no mishaps....

I trudged back home, exhausted after a long day at work. I had completely forgotten about my vision until I stood right outside my front door. The events it foreshadowed... Would they happen now? I turned in a circle, looking for any threats. Nothing seemed out of place. Even the doorknob didn't seem to have any fingerprints. But then why did this eerie silence set my nerves on edge? 

Cautiously, I turned the doorknob and entered, darting to the the light switch to turn it on. I sighed in relief. Everything was as I had left it. There was nothi-

Suddenly, something sharp hit the tender spot where my shoulder met my neck and I could immediately feel myself losing consciousness. I tried to cry out for someone, anyone to help me, but my sounds were muffled by a firm hand being placed over my mouth. The last thing I saw before the blindfolded covered my eyes and I passed out was a wisp of silver hair.


	2. VICTOR POV The Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NAW

**Victor**

 

The world is a fucked-up place. Several centuries ago, humans were living as peacefully as they could amongst each other. Of course, there was the occasional nuclear wars or corrupted rulers in countries, but to this day and age, that time period looked like heaven. The universe decided to screw up humanity when certain humans were given heightened abilities, and became Fusions. Humanity's greed plus supernatural powers will equal a fucked-up world. Fusions decided to take over the world and enslaved the "normal" humans, now known as Dormants. Over the years, I have seen the pain of families being torn apart or killed. Yes, Fusions live longer, deal with it. 

 

At first it was just Dormants, but now some Fusions aren't safe either. The weaker Fusions are viewed as corrupt to our strong gene pool. To our world now, the strong Fusions have the powers needed to fight and are useful. These policies have been created under our supreme ruler. This person was the one who created our hierarchy system; the top was obviously our ruler, then the powerful Fusions (the Elites), Fusion middle class, and the scum weak fusions and humans. No one knows who our ruler is, not even higher up Elites like me. We know our ruler's presence and altered voice. That person fucking gives me nightmares, which gives our ruler willing powerful slaves. Our Devine ruler is the strongest of us all.

 

I consider myself to be higher up on the food chain, even for an Elite. I will be fucking mindless sheep in this cruel world if it gives me my survival. 

 

I have been nothing but loyal to my country, which is why I'm fucking pissed that I'm given this mediocre order. I could've been a protector of our lord or even man our borders from other Fusion countries but no. I've been giving the easiest task to track and retrieve a weak fusion. How boring is that. At least it will be an easy job.

 

I read my command log, and it seems I will be able to fulfill this task within a day. It was to capture a Fusion hiding since birth and has been living under the government's nose for 23 years. It's unfathomable that we missed such a detail. 

 

My task is to find a young Fusion named Yuuri Katsuki. Black hair, brown eyes, relatively short, and thin. Powers unknown but viewed weak. He has been living amongst the Dormants and is currently working at our weapons factory. Hidden in plain sight. This kid is so fucked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Fast forward**  

 

I camped out at the kids place for 3 hours. I’m not going to lie, I ate some of his ramen.

 

Three hours later I heard the front door unlocking. I hid behind the door and the door swung open. The small man shuffled in and threw his backpack onto the ground, totally not noticing me. This is going to be easy. He walked into the kitchen and started opening his pantry with his back turn. I crept up to him and wound my arm up to punch him. He rapidly turned and yelped. Huh. The file didn’t mention his eyes were so beautiful. Fear crept over his face as realization dawned on him.

I sighed, Good night Yuuri. I punched the back of his head and he collapsed. I gathered him in my arms and placed him on his couch. Mission completion. I yanked the phone out of my pocket and called my supervisor. I placed my phone on the ground and a hologram appeared.

 

My supervisor appeared on screen, and like all higher-ups, their face was concealed by a hood.

 

“Elite Nikiforov did you collect the Fusion?”

 

I scowled, “Of course I fucking did. It was a job that even a Dormant can complete. You of all people know my skills and you are wasting them by making me do these crappy tasks. I-“

 

“MISTER NIKIFOROV!” my supervisor looked straight at me, “Know your place, yes you are valuable but you are expendable. How do you think our supreme ruler would react if heard one of his top elite questioning their authority? AM I CLEAR?!”

 

“Fine”

 

The hooded figured laughed, “You know damn well why you are receiving these ‘easy’ tasks. You are on probation, remember? You have shown our supreme ruler that a powerful Fusion such as yourself, can’t control your own powers and emotions. Until we believe you have done so, you will continue to complete these jobs. I expect that scum of a Fusion to be brought to the Cleansing before sundown. It’s still morning and I hope an Elite such as yourself can handle it”

 

“YOU SMUG BA-“

 

“Good day Victor”

 

The screen shut off and the hooded figure disappeared. I yelled in frustration and kicked Yuuri’s coffee table. It snapped.

 

A groggy voice appeared, “What’s going on?”

 

I turned, “You have been discovered’

 

Yuuri, now fully awake, smirked, “But not caught”

 

He jumped up from the couch and sprinted to the door.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I updated. Sorry the progression is slow but just you wait, you will see the method to our madness
> 
> YOU'RE UP DREAMY STOP STUDYING

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams: hope you liked it, Crunchy will post soon
> 
> Crunchy: define soon.... 
> 
> Dreams: the fans want character development and relationships!
> 
> Crunchy: FUCKKKK YESSSSS ALL THE GAY
> 
> Dreams: LANGUAGE! And yes, POST SOON
> 
> Crunchy: fine...


End file.
